Shield
by Goldberry
Summary: Sometimes it takes the eyes of an outsider to truly reveal hidden feelings. Heero and Relena through the eyes of someone close to both their hearts. [1xR]


Disclaimer: I do not own GW. *sob*   
Author's Note: 1xR from the POV of a friend. See if you can guess who's speaking. *wink*  
  
Shield  
  
I have often wondered the twists of fate that so decorate the lives I watch over. Pondering such ideas as 'fate' and 'destiny'. I don't know if that is what I'm seeing, but it seems there is some higher force that is guiding these people, keeping them alive when death is all around. It frightens me, sometimes, to think that Relena is merely walking a path that has all ready been laid out for her. I don't want it to lead her to her death. And yet, how can I think that? When Heero is right there, watching over her?  
  
I've always seen the darkness that surrounds him. He is intense, determined, and even cold, when he wants to be, but there is more to him than just the facade of a killer. Relena sees it, too, that's why she tries so hard for peace. It's all for him, so he can loose that inner shadow and become the man he wants to be and yet, is afraid of. He wants to love her, as she all ready loves him, but he can't find the words, and his memories pull him away again. So he does the only thing he is able to do. Protect her from afar, never letting her see him. It doesn't work though, and he knows it. She has always been able to feel his presence. He is drawn to her and she needs him, her source of strength and courage. Without him...Well, I'm not sure what would happen if she didn't have something to believe in.  
  
He's up there in the side balcony now, his dark eyes surveying the audience, eventually flickering back to Relena as she speaks powerfully to the assembly. She knows he's there and her words are for him, as they always are. It's what allows her to hypnotize people with her voice, so musical and full of her own power. It's in her aura, too, that power. Radiating from her like a beacon to guide a lost sailor home. The light at the end of the darkness, the serenity in a world full of pain.   
  
It steadies him, I think. She is home to him, a place to come to when his missions drain him of all emotion. A return that grants him the stillness of soul that allows him to sleep at night and live to fight again.   
  
For her.  
  
The words come to an end and the masses rise, applauding thunderously. Relena smiles and bowes slightly, ever the slave to her people's wishes. Heero jumps down from the balcony and disappeares into the throng as she exits the stage. He will meet her in front, giving her the only sight of him that she will get that day. Outside the chamber doors, reporters converge on her as she walks towards her waiting car. There are so many of them that she is forced to stop and answer a few of their questions even though I can see the weary look in her eyes.   
  
"Vice Foreign Minister, is the Earth Sphere agreed on this or is...?"  
  
"Miss Dorlian, do you intend to support the new environment Act on the colonies or....?"  
  
"What are your views on the...?"  
  
"Minister..."  
  
They are endless, these questions. I move forward to interfere, knowing that they will be satisfied with my answers if they can't have hers, but Heero beats me to her. He is suddenly by her side, menacing and dangerous, cold eyes glaring at anyone that dares get to close to her. He doesn't even need a gun to make people afraid of him.  
  
Relena relaxes slightly at his presence and he stays by her side as she gets into her car, shielding her from the camera's glare before getting in himself. Rarely does he ride with her. He must have been more worried about her than usual.   
  
I smile to myself as I realize that he is her shield, from the world, from everything that is bad and evil. He takes those things himself that so she can remain as she is, untainted. I wonder if he really knows how much he needs her.   
  
My smile quickly disappears as the media flows towards me now that their beloved Dove of Peace has made a quick retreat. I grin wryly at fate and ready myself, wondering if someone will come to save me. Probably not, but I could always pull a Heero and just glare them to death.   
  
"Mr. Winner, do you think the Vice Foreign Minister will get enough support from this Act? Or do you think she will face some oppostion?"  
  
My smiles grows. "I know for a fact that the Vice Foreign Minister has only the best interests in mind for the colonies. She will not fail them, or the earth sphere."  
  
Not while she has Heero.   
  
I smile again and glance at the road they both left on.  
  
Not while she still has her knight, her prince...  
  
her shield.   
  
  
  
The End.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *A BIG thank you to River Dolphin again, who reads these so I don't completely make a fool of myself.   
  
Hope you all liked it, just a little ficlet for ya! Heero and Relena are so kawaii! *smiles*  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! *hugs* 


End file.
